


The Dressing Room

by roriks



Category: Mother 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roriks/pseuds/roriks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like Tazmily Village was a dressing room and Lucas was the only one who hadn't found any new clothes to try on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot taking place during the time skip of 4 years between chapters 3 and 4. Based on The Dressing Room by Breathe Carolina.  
> I do not own Mother 3, nor do I own the previously mentioned song or band.  
> EDIT 2-2-15: Fixed one small error that I didn't catch the first time around. There is no change in the amount of words.

Lucas slowly walked down the hill descending from his residence on top of it, his trusty companion, Boney, walking alongside him. A frog hopped across the path in front of him, pausing Lucas in his tracks for a moment.

 _How strange,_ Lucas thought. It was more common nowadays to see frogs driving around in miniature cars than to see one hopping on its own feet. Lucas dismissed the occurrence and walked into the town square—if you could call it that.

"Hey, um, what's your name again?" A girl bounced up to him. "Oh, didn't I ask you this yesterday? I've already forgotten!"

"My name is Lucas." He offered stoically. Mentally, he added in _and yes, you did ask me this yesterday. And the day before that, and the day before that. It's always the same excuse. Tomorrow, I don't think I'll tell you my name._

"Lucas. Luuuu. Caaaas. Huh. What a clever string of letters that your parents must've put together for you."

Lucas cringed at the 'parents' comment. He really didn't have parental figures too much anymore. His mom was dead, murdered right before his eyes, and his dad was never home, thought to have went insane.

Things were never going to be the same, were they?

It seemed Fuel wasn't much of a friend anymore. He blurted out one of Lucas' biggest secrets in front of the whole village (well, almost). But he claimed he could see how Lucas would light up at the mention of his brother or mother—well, about something other than the fact that **_they were dead_**.

Lucas had, by then, made his way into the Sunshine Forest. Looking at the surrounding trees, draped in snow, no leaves present, he said to himself, "This season's seen better days."

Boney nosed Lucas' lower leg. He seemed to be saying, "Hey, you're losing your place. Get back into town!"

As Lucas crept into the square, he heard a female voice, recognizably Nana, telling another not to spill his guts because that is a mess no one wants to clean up. Lucas could tell they were talking about something they didn't want him to hear. They were afraid he would break down and cause a mess.

Lucas was broken. His heart was stuck in a rut from all the damage it's received in the past four years, and he just had to wonder if it was enough yet. Was all the pain he had gone through enough for the world?

As Lucas wandered back home and into his room, suddenly, he heard a tune in his mind that reminded him of his own life at the moment. Everybody was changing. It was like Tazmily Village was a dressing room and Lucas was the only one who hadn't found any new clothes to try on.

_If you look, everybody here's trying on new faces, and the ones that fit are surprisingly contagious._

_With a shiny new beginning, we cordially invite you to…_

_Into the dressing room._

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a stub, I know, but I've never been known for writing long things.  
> Word count: 499.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
